Overriding Darkness
by Dramatic Night Walker
Summary: Penelope Sweets is a daredevil type girl who is friends with Sam, Tucker, and Danny. When Danny's parents build a portal to the ghost zone, Penelope dies. Now she has to struggle with being a full ghost and the battle of losing her humanity slowly. Follow her in her struggle to stay sane as she encounters a mysterious ghost named Danny Phantom who looks strikingly familiar


**Overriding Darkness**

**Prologue**

Ever since I was a little girl, I have always committed myself to the "You Only Live Once" policy. Living life to the absolute fullest. Of course back then it consisted of diving into the ocean or riding my bike down a ginormous hill. Now, it's grown to compliment things. Branded me forever with the rep of being a daredevil.

Today is one of those days I wish I could redo and not live by the policy of "yolo." I was stupid for not knowing the danger. I know now. Even as I sit here on Vlad Master's couch, battling my conscious and subconscious. Emotions unstable.

I think I should start from the beginning. The day that caused this chain reaction. This unstable being, spiraling out of control. The day I died, but also my true downfall from humanity.

**Chapter One: A Date with Pain**

Darkness flooded my vision as I walked downstairs into my best friend, Danny Fenton's, basement. Plastic from the jumpsuit stuck to my skin as sweat developed in pricklets. _How do Danny's parents wear this all the time? _I thought as I nonchalantly tried to pull the plastic away from my butt, because it was giving me a wedgie. Don't lie to me, because I can promise that every single one of you have done that.

Danny's parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, were ghost hunters and a very odd couple. Jack had a strong body structure and towered over all of us. His hair was black (emphasis on the _was_), but had faded more to a gray color on the sides. Jack's face was kind, loving, and filled with humor. Let's just say that he wasn't the brightest pickle in the jar. Maddie, however, was petite in size an, just like her husband, was kind and sweet. Unless, she was dealing with a ghost. Then you better run, because her face filled with such a hatred that all you want to do is hid in a corner. The term 'if looks could kill' describes it perfectly.

"Come on, kids!" Jack shouted at us, excitedly running down the stairs. His orange jumpsuit squeaked in protest of the sudden movement along with Maddie's blue jumpsuit as they raced down the stairs like racecars.

"We're coming!" Danny shouted after them.

"Dude, can you believe your parents are building a ghost portal?" Tucker Foley said with enthusiasm. Tucker is one of my other friends, but he's closer to Danny than me. He's an African American techno geek. A worn red buray covered his head and he wore a yellow shirt that made him stand out in crowds. Thick, black glasses settled on his face, making it hard to see his facial expression.

"That's if it even works." Sam Manson said with no emotion. Sam is a gothic ultra-recyclo vegetarian individualist. She's dressed in all black. Black shirt, black skirt, thick make up, and purple lipstick. Clunky combat boots are on her feet making her seem that she'd stomp on you if she got the chance. Personally, she scares me, but Danny loves her, even if he won't admit it.

"Remember, guys, if anything goes wrong, get out as fast as you can." Jazz Fenton said with a roll of her eyes then muttered under her breath, "Like that will happen. Ghosts don't exist." Jazz is Danny's 16 year old sister, but behaves like an adult, which is sometimes annoying. Jazz has bright orange hair that almost reaches her butt. She was also wearing a jumpsuit, like me.

"We know, Jazz." Danny said almost sarcastically, but he bit it back in time. Danny has raven black hair that dangled over his forehead and into his bright blue eyes. He's the only one that can understand me. The others don't.

A scowl covered Danny's face as he crossed his arms over his jumpsuit. We watched Jazz bounce slowly down the stairs. "Let's get this over with." Danny whispered so low that only I caught it.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered back to him as the four of us made our way downstairs. A bad feeling settled into the pit of my stomach;therefore, filling it with the dread of what was to come.

"Easy for you to say, Penelope." Danny said stubbornly. I knew then that there was no convincing this stubborn boy in front of me that everything would be fine. Even I was beginning to doubt. I swallowed the lump of dread in my throat, gave him a smile, and kept my mouth shut as we near the odd glow coming up from the basement.

"Hurry up, slow pokes!" Maddie shouted pulling Danny and Tucker the rest of the way downstairs, leaving Sam and I to scramble after them.

"Everybody put your goggles on!" Jack said excitedly, hopping in place with the enthusiasm of a toddler getting a new toy.

Once everyone had their goggles in place, Jack plugged the portal in.

A whoosh was sounded through the portal as green sparks flew at us. Green swirls circled around the inside, making everyone's mouths drop open in awe. Suddenly a popping was heard. The green swirls disappeared slowly. Jack looked at the portal. Then he unplugged it and plugged it in again. Nothing happened this time. Disappointment was evident on everyone's faces.

"I-I don't understand." Jack mumbled under his breath. Maddie had tears in her eyes as she lead Jack upstairs.

"Pfft, I knew this would happen. None of their inventions work." Jazz said making her way upstairs, too.

Tucker, Sam, Danny, and I stood in silence, looking at the portal. Until I said something: "we should check it out."

"And by that, you mean just yourself." Sam said in distaste. I ignored her and looked over at Danny.

"I don't know, Penelope." Danny said reluctantly.

"Please?" I tried again, hoping for a yes. "Can you imagine what's on the other side?" I looked back at the portal, my red, unruly, mid-back length hair flew in front of my face and my green eyes glowed with wonder and awe.

"Alight," Danny said, giving in, "but I'm going with you." There's that stubbornness again. I smiled and went to get a flashlight as I peeled the Jack Fenton face off my chest. Sam suddenly snapped a picture of Danny and I.

"Ready?" Danny asked me. I nodded in response.

"Wait!" Sam said, stepping up to Danny, ripping his dad's face off his chest. "You can't walk around with that on your chest." Danny nodded and we stepped into the portal.

I turned on the flashlight and shone it into the dark portal. Wires immediately filled my vision. _This is so cool,_ I thought.

"Darn it!" I heard Danny say behind me. I directed the light onto Danny. His foot was caught on a wire, tangled in a big mess. I saw him reach out to grab the wall.

Without warning, a whoosh sounded and green sparks flew around us. My eyes widened into saucers as I looked where Danny's hand was. It was on a switch labeled on. Who was dumb enough to put the on button on the inside? Apparently Danny's parents.

Green electricity flowed around us, slowly gaining speed and zapping our arms and legs. I bent down to untangle Danny's foot, but I was too late.

Only pain was felt. Excruciating pain. It felt as if my molecules were being torn apart and being put back together in the wrong order. My back arched as I let out a scream. Was I dieing? I didn't know. What about Danny? All I knew was the pain. The pain of electrocution.

It seemed to last forever. Not knowing what was going on, not knowing about Danny. Suddenly the pain stopped at once. So suddenly that it forced me into darkness, into unconsciousness.


End file.
